


a princess is no dragon

by ephemeralite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Prose Poem, promised myself i would never post anything under a thousand words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralite/pseuds/ephemeralite
Summary: That is not something she needs to be; the princess has already killed a dragon.





	a princess is no dragon

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i like this??? thats all

_(they say a princess with teeth is not a princess at all)_

When the princess returns to the kingdom who put her in a cage, the court waits for the knight to show himself. They do not believe he would let such a fair lady make the perilous journey back on her own, rough as she may look. The dragon head she holds is ignored and seemingly unnoticed, though it is actively leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

The court asks of her knight and she laughs and laughs. And laughs and laughs and laughs. Day and night pass and still she laughs.

She stops, eventually. It is dark, a full moon. A full moon and finally the princess is quiet. Head bowed and shoulders relaxed, the court are nervous to hear her speak, finally, of her journey. Where is her knight?

The Queen does not have such patience. She must speak first. When the Queen asks her questions, the princess shall answer. The royal have no time for games.

“Where has your knight gone? We must marry you at once,” the Queen asks, though it sounds more like a decree of fate. The princess has no time for fate.

Finally she lifts her head to face her audience. She still holds the dragon head, dripping blood as it is. She gives them her most royal smile, to show them how horribly it fits. The red staining her teeth makes the court think _feral_ , and isn’t that cute? The court knows nothing of _feral_.

Yet the Queen is expectant still. She stares at the princess as if waiting for her to quit playing pretend, to let up the joke. No one denies the Queen what she wants.

_(oh?)_

The princess feels the urge to giggle again, but there are oh so many things to do, things to _bleed_.

She will bleed them all dry. She will bleed dry the court and the Queen, will rip the jewels from the crown and swallow them whole. She has beat the dragon; this will be nothing.

But still she stands here, in front if a Queen who knows nothing, surrounded by a court who knows less. A Queen who expects her revence and a court her answer.

What she says will not be either of those things.

“When I slaughtered the dragon, it begged. It begged me to stop, to think. No one has ever killed a dragon. They’ll bring you heads, but those heads have never bled. They’ll bring you hearts, but those hearts have never beat.

"I killed that dragon, and then I _ate_ its heart. I waited and waited and waited and nothing changed. I was impatient and furious. I sat on the dragon’s corpse and waited for _something_. But dragon killing is hungry work. So when the knight arrived, I killed him too. Ate and _ate and ate_ until all that was left was a sword.” The princess is still grinning, still holding the dragon’s head.

_(well…)_

However, now her hands hold a blade, too. No hilt or pommel. It is only sharp metal and blood and a lack of fear.

The princess gazes at the Queen. Finally, the smile is gone. What is left behind is much, much worse, and its not even her worst.

She throws the blade. It slices through the air and the Queen’s body _drops_. She is the first of many to be fallen. She did always have to be _first_.

The princess will rain down _fire_ here, will scorch the earth and salt the water. She will choke the plants and pollute the air.

This is not because she ate a dragon’s heart. She is _not_ the princess with the heart of a dragon. That is not something she needs to be; the princess has already _killed_ the dragon.

The princess is far more feral than some _dragon_.

_(she is not a princess with_ teeth _)_

Don’t you know what happens to the princesses you lock in castles?

_(she is a princess out for blood)_


End file.
